Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-compensating dynamic balancer, and more particularly, to a process and a self-compensating dynamic balancer providing an improved structure to reduce the effect of a frictional force.
Description of the Related Art
In a typical rotating body, the center of rotation and the center of gravity of the rotating body, do not match due to eccentric mass caused by an error during the manufacturing process. I have noticed that when the rotating body having a center of rotation which does not match the center of gravity rotates, the center of rotation revolves, i.e., whirls. As a result, internal vibrations are generated in the rotating body, particularly in a radial direction.